


彼之刺蓟，吾之玫瑰 Tastes Differ

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Kidnapping, Blame it on Sergio, Fake Kidnapping, Incompetent Kidnapper Cristiano, Kidnapped Kaká, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: La atracción amorosa, de un cardo hace una rosa. 爱情的吸引力能让刺菜蓟都变成玫瑰，意为情人眼里出西施。这本来不是问题，直到塞尔吉奥拜托克里斯帮他办一件事。





	彼之刺蓟，吾之玫瑰 Tastes Differ

里卡多醒来的时候还没有搞清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事。

他慢慢睁开眼，能感觉到自己被绑得结结实实，手脚都不能动弹，不过他却并没觉得身上哪里疼痛。后脑勺、脖颈都不疼，看来不是被敲了闷棍，倒是隐隐有被手帕捂住口鼻的印象，应该是被迷晕的；虽然胳膊被掰到背后，但是姿势并不扭曲，肩膀感觉还算宽松，裸露的手腕也不觉得绳子粗糙；双腿虽然并拢捆在一起，但是关节处绳子还分了段，整个人摆了个舒舒服服的姿势靠在车座上。

呃，这伙绑匪还真是意外的温柔？

车子里静悄悄的，只有他一个人在车上。里卡多仔细地观察了一下车内环境，越看越觉得不对劲。为什么他居然坐在副驾驶座上？位子很宽敞，座椅又软又舒服还是真皮的，顶棚很矮，前窗倾斜度还很大。他转过头看了看方向盘，那中央嵌着一个徽章——

兰博基尼？！

上帝啊，这居然是辆跑车吗？里卡多这下是真的有点懵逼了，他透过车窗往外看，发觉自己竟然在闹市的十字路口。这辆昂贵的超跑就这么随意地停靠在路边，车外人来人往，还经常有人看过来，指指点点。车窗贴膜隔绝了一切窥探的视线，前挡风玻璃也被盖上了一层遮阳板，以至于一个大活人五花大绑地坐在里面却没有任何人发现。

现在这个情况到底是怎么发生的，里卡多根本一头雾水。即使看到了窗外的景象，他也不知道这是哪里，这里是西班牙而他来自意大利。原本这只是两个学校，米兰大学和巴萨大学的一次足球交流赛，他第一次来西班牙，哪里想得到就在人家学校里还会被绑架？还是被开着兰博基尼的神秘土豪绑架，所以这人到底图他什么？

正当他绞尽脑汁回想自己有没有得罪过哪个西班牙人的时候，驾驶座的车门打开了，一个男人蹿了进来，迅速地关上了门。他手里提着一个超大的塑料袋，上面还有家乐福的标记。男人侧身把袋子放在他俩中间，一抬头就对上里卡多的眼睛，明显愣了一下。

“啊，你醒了？”他打开袋子，往外掏出一个盒子：“要不要吃点东西？”

这个男人，或者说男生，因为里卡多觉得他看起来比自己年纪更小。他穿着T恤和牛仔裤，反扣着一顶棒球帽，漏出来的深色头发有几根挑染成金色。他的身材很健美，皮肤是健康的蜜色，眨着那双水光潋滟的眼睛说话的样子像是个活力十足的大学生。如果不是被绑着坐在人家车里，里卡多会猜这男生是大学某个运动社团的社长。说真的，他的牛仔裤不仅是白色的，甚至还带着超大的破洞呢。

“我确实有点饿。”里卡多脱口而出，然后想把脑袋撞到车窗上看看有没有进水。这实在是太诡异了，现场气氛是不是有点友好得不像话了？

男生仿佛一点都不觉得哪里不对。他点点头打开了手里的盒子，放在膝盖上：“你喜欢吃寿司吗？就是那种日本食物。”他一边说一边掏出筷子，还有一个小盒子里装着调味汁。

里卡多认为眼下应当有比吃日本食物更重要的事情要讨论，但是在没搞清楚这男生的套路前他决定顺着对方说话：“是的，我喜欢。寿司挺好吃的。”

男生露出一个非常开怀的笑，能看见很多牙齿的那种。接着他熟练地用筷子夹起一块寿司，蘸了点调味汁，还举起手里的绿色小包装问他要不要芥末。里卡多决定来一点醒醒脑，于是男生真的挤了一堆芥末在寿司上，然后一筷子喂进了里卡多嘴里。

嗷。

太多了，里卡多艰难地咀嚼着，隔着一层被辣出来的眼泪看见男生拿着那双喂过他的筷子，高高兴兴地一口气吃了两三个。然后他把东西收了收，发动了车子。

“我们得走了，停在这儿太久可不行。剩下的到地方再吃。”

闻言，里卡多赶紧把嘴里的东西吞下去：“我们要去哪儿？”

男生没说话，可能察觉到副驾驶座的视线，他的背僵硬地挺直，眼睛直勾勾地盯着前方，好像在酝酿着什么。隔了一会儿，他用那种恐吓的语气低声威胁：“别管这些你不该管的事！”

如果他一上车就是这种态度，里卡多可能会有点紧张，但是被喂过一口食物以后，这种恐吓他已经不怕了。于是他继续问：“你为什么抓我？”

男生紧皱着他好看的眉毛，转过头似乎想瞪副驾驶一眼，紧接着又飞快地移开视线（平心而论，那模样有些狼狈）。

“有人要我绑架你。”他恶狠狠地说，“我只负责绑人，你自个儿好好想想得罪了谁。”

“呃……你是巴萨的学生？”除了在米兰和巴萨的足球交流赛上多进了几个球以外，他真想不到自己跟哪个西班牙人有仇。

男生瞬间火了：“我呸！你才是巴萨的呢！”他狠狠一拍方向盘，跑车顿时很吓人地扭了一下。

“好好好，我知道你不是了。”里卡多赶紧安抚他。他不仅不是，看起来还挺讨厌巴萨的，这就更奇怪了。

两人沉默了好一会儿，男生似乎有点不自在，清了好几次嗓子。里卡多努力试图记住车窗外的路，并没搭理他。但是车速很快，他认西班牙语却比较慢，很快就记不过来了，只好放弃，打算从这个古怪的绑匪身上套套话。

“这辆兰博基尼，是你的车吗？”

“什么？我今天开的是兰博基尼吗？”低头看方向盘，“还真是，出来的时候都没在意……是啊，当然是我的啦。”

里卡多感觉被噎住，什么叫是它吗？什么叫没在意？什么叫当然啦？你这么有钱，别人叫你绑我你就绑？

这对话真是没法进行了。

“那么……那个要你绑我的人有什么要求吗？”要钱肯定直接向旁边这个傻大款借，所以必然是想报复了。虽然里卡多还是想不通有谁会报复他，但是打一顿就能解决的事情把他带这么远做什么？

太荒谬了，整个就是无妄之灾！

“我负责带你到地方，等人来了你就知道怎么回事了。”男生回答，语气还挺温和，但当他发现里卡多诧异的眼神时，立刻又变得超凶：“废话别多说！乖乖听话才不会吃苦！”

“……”里卡多突然觉得这男生色厉内荏的样子还挺可爱，让人忍不住想逗逗他：“你为什么不把脸遮一遮？不怕我记住你的样子吗？”

“那也挺——”男生说了半句忽然住嘴，脸都憋红了，看上去像是真生气了似的：“你不准说话了！我才是坏人，用你教我吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，“就算你认出来又能拿我怎么样！你、你不准说话了，不然有你的苦头吃！”

啊哦，这种时候笑出声是不是不太合适？但是他真的好有趣。里卡多完全控制不住嘴角的上扬，只好把脸转到另一边，免得更惹人恼羞成怒。一时间车里又安静下来。几分钟后，里卡多听到那人开口：“你也别怕，不会出什么事的，你……到时候你就知道了。”

他的声音里居然还带着几分小心翼翼。糟糕，里卡多心说，真是越来越觉得他可爱了。

跑车最终停在了一个废弃仓库前。好吧，挺老套的，除了一辆崭新的闪闪发光的兰博基尼这部分。男生下了车绕到他这边，琢磨了一会儿，居然直接像扛麻袋似的把他扛在了肩上，力气倒是挺大。

仓库里面空荡荡的啥也没有，却意外的还算干净。正中央一把孤零零的椅子摆着，简直跟老电影里边放的一模一样。那人把里卡多放到椅子上，蹲在他面前，歪头打量着他，大概是在犹豫要不要把他绑到椅子上。

“没关系，我不会挣扎的。”里卡多好心好意地说，他是真的很想知道这究竟是怎么一回事。

男生凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼。“最好是这样。”他说，然后一点点松开里卡多脚上的绳子，再把他双腿分开绑到椅子腿上。他刚开始还用力按着他的腿，然而里卡多是真的一动不动，甚至还配合地分开腿，以至于绑手的时候那人就放松了很多。

把人妥帖地绑到椅子上以后，这个绑匪像是完成了一件大事，心满意足地舒了口气。他又走了出去，片刻后提着家乐福的大袋子进来了，然后又蹲到里卡多面前，从袋子里拿出一条白毛巾。

“你要把我嘴堵住吗？”里卡多有点失望，因为这样他就不能跟这位绑匪先生聊天了。

而绑匪本来就犹豫不决，听到这话，他反而放下了毛巾。

“呵，反正你叫破喉咙也不会有人来救你的！”他严肃地说，看表情活像是在念一句关键台词，而里卡多已经开始喜欢他了。天啊，这听上去是不是有点太斯德哥尔摩了？

更糟糕的还在后面，绑匪先生又端出那盒寿司，蹲着一筷子一筷子地喂到里卡多嘴里，在他咀嚼的间隙还自己吃一两块。也就是说，没错，两人共用一双筷子。

如果全世界的绑架案都是这么个套路——里卡多望着那双由于仰视角度显得水润闪亮睫毛逆天的眼睛，还有吃东西时一动一动的腮帮子——那么斯德哥尔摩症绝对是一种无法免疫的疾病。

“我该怎么称呼你？”他问，心里觉得对方肯定不会回答。可是里卡多真的很想知道这个男生的名字，他还想知道这顿打挨完他能不能追他。

“克里斯。”男生，克里斯，不假思索地回答了这个问题。他看起来并没有在撒谎，可是这个名字一点也不像是西班牙常见的名字。也许这正说明了这是他的真名，也有可能这是他胡乱说的。

但是既然他说他叫克里斯，那么里卡多决定喜欢这个名字，它确实很好听。

“那，克里斯，”他一鼓作气地接着问，“你喜欢什么运动？你踢足球吗？”

克里斯笑了，是一个狡黠的笑容，眼睛弯起来，嘴里还在嚼着东西。他可真是太好看了。

“我知道你踢足球。是的，我也喜欢足球，下次你可以试试能不能防住我。”

虽然克里斯说这话时神采飞扬的样子让人目眩神迷，但是里卡多还是感觉哪里有点不对。“我比较希望我们是同队，可以给彼此助攻，然后分享胜利。”他诚恳地说，用上自己最真挚最温柔的语气。

他可以肯定他看到克里斯脸红了，目光往旁边游移。但是片刻后他又转回来，气鼓鼓地瞪他：“说什么鬼话，我们绝对不可能一个队的！”想了想，又补充了一句：“而且我才不会给你助攻呢，你就老实待在后面吧！”

里卡多眨眨眼，总觉得有莫名的违和感：“不一定哦，我明年可能会来这边交换学习，到时候就有机会一起踢球了。”

“什么？还有这种项目？”克里斯一副难以置信的样子，“我怎么都没有听说过，学校高层怎么想的？……他知道吗？”

意大利和西班牙的学校交换学习确实挺奇怪的，语言上就有麻烦。不过里卡多出生在巴西，说葡萄牙语，所以他学西班牙语学得非常快，现在已经说得很好了，来西班牙上学完全没问题。

呃，但是，“他”又是谁？那个派克里斯来绑他的人吗？

“也许你该给他打个电话了，”里卡多提醒道，“天已经黑了。”

他希望早点把这个事情了结，挨打报复什么的也不在话下。总之一切赶紧结束，然后他可以不用被绑着，可以好好地站在克里斯面前，问问看他能不能追他。最迟下学期他就会到西班牙来上学，在这之前他们可以先交换联系方式，最好能抽空约几次会，反正从意大利过来也不算远。

“他本来就打算天黑来的，这样比较有感觉。不过你说得对，我应该给他打个电话了。”克里斯站起来，脸色变得有些难看。里卡多猜测那是因为他蹲太久了，可是事实上他又觉得克里斯是想到了什么糟糕的事，他行动间忽然带上了一种疏离的味道，远远走开了。

不，别走那么远，里卡多困难地动了动肩膀。这间空旷的仓库有克里斯的时候充满仙境的悠远，没有他陪的时候根本就是个鬼屋。

 

克里斯一边拨着室友兼死党塞尔吉奥的电话，一边暗暗唾弃自己。就算Sese的男朋友再怎么好看再怎么温柔，那也跟你没关系。

这就是为什么女孩儿们要隔离男朋友和闺蜜，老天，这听起来真的很碧池但他也是真的控制不住自己的心。那家伙完全就是他的菜。

他跟Sese说的一样，又帅气又呆萌；也跟Sese说的不一样，明明一点攻击性都没有，完全没有反抗，说话声音还那么柔和。尤其是他的头发看起来真好摸，是那种蓬松柔软的微卷，比起他顽固还硬硬的小卷毛好多了，克里斯都要喜欢死了。

该死，为什么好男人都是别人的男朋友啊？

第一通塞尔吉奥没接，第二通电话响到快要挂断的时候，对面才传来一个沙哑的声音：“喂？”

“Sese！你怎么还没来？我要回去了，就把他丢在这里——”

“什么？谁？”塞尔吉奥的声音可以说是气若游丝了，“我都还没跟你算账呢，你为啥没把Geri抓住？”

“我明明抓住他了！他现在就在仓库，我们约好的那地方啊。”

“去你的吧，那我浴室里洗澡的那个难道是鬼吗？”

“……”克里斯开始觉得不妙了。

“我靠，你抓错人了吧？你抓了个谁？”塞尔吉奥也开始觉得不妙了。

“不可能！我就是按照你说的抓的啊！长得特别帅，身材一级棒，在人群里会发光，眼睛漂亮得能把人吸进去，个高腿长……”

“我勒个去，我当时有说的这么肉麻吗？”

“你有，而且你当时的表情像个对着校草发花痴的高中女孩。”

“闭嘴，没有问你这个。行了我们一项一项对过来，你抓的人有多高？”

“起码一米八五以上！他比我还高一点儿。”

“……我真是信了你的邪，你个傻子比你高一厘米你就觉得算高个子了，Geri一米九还多咧！”

“他比我高一厘米就是比你高三厘米了好吗！我以为对你来说这就够了，高十厘米你俩亲起来累不累？”

“九厘米！九厘米！”

“是是是，你先发个图给我你男朋友究竟是谁？”

“我手机里没他照片！你等等我现在去给你拍个，你也发一张你抓的那谁。”

克里斯点开相机功能，咬着嘴唇，从仓库外偷偷摸摸地拍了一张里面人的照片。那人还安安静静地坐着，仿佛不是被绑在木椅子上而是躺在布艺沙发里面，那双“能把人吸进去”的漂亮眼睛正望向这个方向，带着温暖的情绪。天啊他到底是怎么做到的？在这样狼狈的时候还是保持着从容和优雅？

塞尔吉奥的照片到了，克里斯点开一看，目瞪口呆。

“喂喂？你没挂吧？看完赶紧删了，别在手机里存别人男朋友的裸照。”

“滚，信不信我把你也删了。你这不能怪我啊，我怎么想得到你这么重口，跟头毛茸茸的棕熊谈恋爱？”

“不是谁都像你一样就喜欢下巴光溜溜的小白脸，跟幼儿园小班一样纯情。切，Sese谈的是成年人的恋爱。”

“比我小一岁的人如是说。”

“可别，我看起来像是只有两岁吗？”

“我要挂了，我以后再也不会帮你玩这种蠢兮兮的绑架play了！”

一磨起嘴皮没完没了，克里斯可耗不起这时间。他挂断电话，转身朝他预定的小白脸男朋友走去。他得赶紧把他的绳子解开，然后他们可以好好地站着说话。他可以问问他叫什么名字，再问问看他能不能追他，先交换一下联系方式，在下学期之前最好能抽空约几次会。

反正他有私人飞机，多远都不算远。


End file.
